


Bixby Canyon Bridge

by fancy_meeting_you_here



Category: Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, I Tried, M/M, Sadstuck, This Is STUPID, crappy ending, except maybe not, idk seemed sad to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_meeting_you_here/pseuds/fancy_meeting_you_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(alternative title: i have no idea how to paragraph or how to end things well)</p>
<p>inspired by Bixby Canyon Bridge by Death Cab For Cutie if you couldn't tell by the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bixby Canyon Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/JOcIaTmWJW4
> 
> i know i didn't make it very obvious but this is sollux's POV
> 
> this is my first posted fanfic, be gentle.

It was early in the morning. Much too early for any sane person to be up, but here you are. Staring blankly at a dark ceiling. Thinking. You groan and get up, not quite fully aware of anything that you're doing. The next thing you know you're barreling down a road. Whose car is this? You look around, absorbing all the little details. the little seahorse trinket hanging from the rear view mirror, the scratches of your and his initials in a heart on the glove box, the smell of sea salt and vanilla. Oh. it's his car. Eridan’s. That makes sense you guess. Being in here hurts, like your soul, your heart, is ripping in two. It's just so, him. Before you know it you're getting out of your car and oh, god no please no, you didn't just come here. The place where his soul had died. But soon you are slowly sliding down the narrow ravine. You reach a small overhanging rock. This is the spot. This is where it all happened. You sit there, waiting, as though he might suddenly appear and attempt to comfort you, like he always did when you got upset. You wonder if maybe it was all a dream. Tomorrow you will wake up and he’ll be there, sleeping next to you. Sometimes you'd watch him sleep, you knew it was creepy but he just looked so peaceful, not plagued by any worries, by your stupidity.

You grab some pebbles and toss them over the edge of the overhang, watching them fall. It wasn't much of a fall from here to the ground but it was a large fall from the top to here. You shake your head and hit your temples slightly with the heels of your palm, trying to dispel any thought of that. You sigh. acting like that, at this rate you're going to be like Mituna within a year. You can feel a migraine coming on. Why did you even come here, this was a bad idea, but you knew you couldn't stay away. You knew you both were going to die young, you could just feel it. You didn't know how it would happen. You tried telling Eridan of your guy's fate once. you were trying to convince him it was the truth and all you managed to do was make him cry. You felt genuinely terrible after that and never brought it up again. you always thought you would die before him, but now you know that even though it hurts so much, you will always be a little happy that he was the first one to go. You would never wish this pain on anyone, least of all him.

You zone out watching the small creek at the bottom of the gorge while wondering about how you will die. You think you know but that thought is for a later time, instead you wonder about your friends. Thinking about how they reacted to Eridan dying. When Eridan died feferi cried for days on end, doing nothing else. Never eating, only taking in enough water to continue crying. She lost a few pounds, but not bad enough to be unhealthy. Not like karkat. After Eridans death he locked himself away, not speaking to anyone. Once someone was able to finally get him to come out of his apartment he looked like a skeleton and his voice was always flat and monotone, having lost any and all emotion it had before. It took quite a while before he started to seem like himself, as him and Eridan were pretty close. Everyone else, well they were all sad but didn't have as an extreme reaction to it. They weren't as close as we were to him but they did their best to help with our grieving. Karkat and Feferi….. At least they have their partners, you have no one. Your soul mate is gone. Not that you ever believed in any of that shit, but ED always thought that it was fated. You look to the sky to see that the sun is setting. Hm, you wasted all day here. You stand up and scan the small area one more time, still half hoping ED will magically come out of the rocks and wrap his arms around you and laugh that beautiful little chuckle he would do when he was truly happy. You sigh and once again shake your head. As you climb down from the ridge and head up the trail towards the car, you know what you need to do. You feel bad for having to leave like this but you decide that it's your time to go. The world is too harsh and painful without him there to make everything better, everything worth the suffering. You always knew you would die young.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am while wearing a top hat and drinking green tea. who needs sleep when you can write bad fanfics and have caffeine instead anyways?
> 
> but seriously i uploaded this without proofreading because i knew that if i read it i would scream "THIS IS A PIECE OF SHIT!" and delete all of it. i need to stop doing that.


End file.
